Far from You
by Yaofan
Summary: Voici la version en englais de "Loin de Toi" Here is the English version of "Far from You"


\- Come on will be nice, we will all be there !

\- I have nothing to do with these nazes !

\- Go Katsuki! It's just a meeting with our old classmates!

I was on my balcony, quietly smoking one of my cigarettes, with my phone in the hollow of my ear. Kirishima had just called me to go to this meeting of our old class that Miss gravity had organized.

"To remember our beautiful and young years," I thought, with the voice of that idiot in my head.

Yeah … "Nice years" my ass! When I think about it, it gives me a headache. And it gives me even more headache when it comes back in my mind to haunt me.

In our last year of high school, I started to realize that I loved Deku … Yeah … that filthy bastard I was abusing in college for a reason x. I realized that I loved him when I realized that I might never see him again after our graduation. And just that idea made my heart ache at the moment.

Of course, as usual, I have denied this factual reality as a whole.

Nah but seriously, I'm in love with this whiner! In your dreams !

However, I had to resolve when I started to fantasize about it as we approached our graduation. As if my unconscious sent me obvious signs of my attachment to him.

That's why when he came to congratulate me for my diploma and my first place … well … I screamed at him as usual, letting my anger and my explosions fade.

I could not hide it otherwise! OK!

Every time I saw him in the eyes, I thought about my erotic dreams with him as the main actor! It drove me crazy!

That's why I was relieved not to see him again.

But it got worse …

I did not see that head of con I was missing terribly and my desire for him had not diminished …

… but it had not increased so it was still bearable.

I filled this lack and desire by combining the adventures of a night with guys, which I did not like that much but … I was old enough to relieve myself. Especially since it was not enough anymore.

That's how I lived my life after high school in my apartment and working for Best Jeanist, because it was the only top ranked hero who wanted to hire me

For 6 years, I lived my life without Deku's little face in the paws.

Until the day we find ourselves both teamed up for a naughty arrest.

 **3 weeks ago**

At the base we had just been reported a robbery and had confided the case to the blues. We had suddenly been called because the case had been more complex than a simple boat theft.

These villains were, in fact, trafficking human being resold at auction. And the blues that had been sent had been caught and had their alter suppressed with a new drug that the police were still trying to prohibit.

That's why I was contacted with several other superheroes.

This was a problem that needed urgent attention and could not be postponed because of the level of threat posed by these level A villains.

I had joined the nettle head and the charger on legs there, friends with whom I had kept in touch and who were among the pros pros like me.

But I remained the best despite everything!

I saw Endeavor's filthy mouth too, he did not seem happier than I at our reunion, and his potential companion Momo.

In any case it showed that she wanted to go out with him but this fool still did not understand the message. And so he just remained "friend"

And there were plenty of other pros heroes on the case and some of the police.

It was then that I saw him, in the middle of this small group of people, laughing at the jokes of a police officer who seemed to work often with him.

When he saw me he came directly to see me with his usual silly smile.

He spoke to me with his voice, which had already become grave and hoarse, making me shuddered.

And his build had become a little more imposing, giving him a more confident look than before.

He had, however, kept his usual shyness, which made him look cute.

Yeah I use positive adjectives to talk about Deku … yeah

At the point where I am I have nothing to lose to compliment him … as long as there is no alter who can read in the thoughts …

\- Damage for you then.

I heard the silly voice of a guy staring at me in the whites of the eyes with a weak smile on his face.

\- Hey ! My smile is beautiful, ok!

I jumped at hearing him answer me and now I was fixed.

\- Excuse him, he's my partner. He has an alter that allows him to read thoughts and he tends to abuse. Deku warned me, staring accusingly at his colleague, who only blinked his shoulders with a falsely innocent smile.

He introduced himself quickly but I had nothing to do. It was Eijiro, having seen the scene with Denki, who introduced me to the weasel.

His name was Shitto Heddo and he had an alter who could read thoughts. He was a young recruit in the Deku agency and often accompanied him on his missions.

The observation was clear to me …

… I did not like him at all.

I loved him even less when I saw him get along well with Deku and receive his friendly and affectionate caresses

..Attendez …. but …

… BUT WHAT DOES IT ENOUGH TO CARRY HER HEAD THIS SHITHEAD DEKU!?

I was disgusted and as usual I soon showed it. I walked towards the exit of the building, making a chair fall noisily on my way that made more than one scream. But I did not care, I just wanted to take the air and smoke one of my cigs in peace.

I swallowed to eat this big smoke that poisoned my lungs, looking lasciviously at the streets lit by streetlights. It was there that I heard footsteps approaching me, instinctively looking at my two friends, who stared at me anxiously.

\- Are you Katsuki? Denki asked me gently.

I did not answer and just rested my eyes on the street filled with passing by sucking a new puff of my toxin.

Eijiro prompted Denki to leave to leave us alone, surely convinced that I would open more easily to him, the latter nodded and returned to the offices. The red man sat next to me on the steps of the building and also stared at the crowded street.

\- It's okay ? he asked innocently

\- You have another silly question in this style frankly … have I immediately plagued

\- This is a question that arises anyway. he laughed

I took another puff of my cigarette, of which there was almost nothing left.

\- Is it because of Izuku? he said suddenly.

\- Since when do you call him by his name?

\- Well … let's say I keep in touch with my friends. Then it would have been a shame we have fun together when we go in the evening

\- Wait what? You go out in the evening with Deku?

\- Uh … yeah sometimes. he answered, rubbing his neck. I'm sorry, I did not invite you because you are often busy and … you do not really get along with him … so … Would you have liked to come …?

I watched as my friend clasped his hands to apologize to me for a threatening movement on my part.

So how he saw the nerd in secret without warning me?

… I do not give a fuck, I would be bored anyway to spend my evening with this good for nothing.

Denki comes back to see us, signaling that we were finally attacking! I got up, crushing my butt in an ashtray then join the blonde followed by the red to achieve our mission.

The case is well finished in the end, we had some injuries but nothing more. The hostages were able to find their family and pros heroes could once again demonstrate their ability.

And once again my heart was clinging to the idea of not seeing this dirty nerd again.

I did not even take the time to say goodbye

It would have been far too painful to see him accompanied by the service snoop.

So I went home without asking for my rest.

 **End of flashback**

And 3 weeks later, Eijiro calls me to invite me to this class meeting. Apparently there were only two people missing because everyone else had accepted.

The two missing people were me and Deku.

Deku did not really refuse but his schedule was apparently overloaded and he did not know if he would have time to come.

And I had no reason to see my old class.

However … If Deku finally came, I might miss my only chance to see him again …

\- Go Katsuki, please come back. Without you did not really have a class meeting!

\- I come.

\- That is true ! Seriously!

\- If I tell you asshole!

\- Cool ! I can not wait to see you at the party!

Then he hung up and I heard only the repeated sounds of the answering machine.

"What made me accept brothel !? If he is there, I'll tell him that slab as usual. I thought directly, realizing my big blunder.

I left my terrace and dropped on the couch of my living room pinching the bridge of my nose. I stared at the ceiling for a moment in search of a solution.

"Never mind, I'll see when I'll be there," I thought one last time before turning on my TV and sinking deeper into my couch.

 **At the party**

\- And here is the most beautiful! Handa shouted with a smile.

\- Youhou Bakugo! whistled Denkien, making crates.

\- Stop making me piss off the two morons! I irritated myself by letting my friend do some of his work.

\- Always the same Bakugo. laughed Mina, seeing me do it.

I was in a restaurant with the rest of my class, sitting at a table busy with the taunts of my old classmates. Seriously … why did I come shit ?!

Anyway … it was not too horrible we'll say.

The atmosphere was not too naze, I enjoyed the evening by drinking my glass of alcohol.

However, I did not notice the presence of Deku anywhere.

"It looks like I'm not going to see him today … maybe it's better like that. I had nothing to say to him anyway »

I could tell myself that, but I still felt a void.

Damn … there really is that Deku to make me so melodramatic.

It annoys me.

And not to think about it again I took a glass of alcohol.

"Shit, I hope they are not all back! "

I ran as fast as possible to get to the restaurant where my class was. I had been held back by a mountain of report to fill which I had delayed for a good week already.

Why did not I fill them up earlier?

I hastened as quickly as possible, even if I used my alter a bit, to get to the rendezvous point quickly. I crossed the streets by failing to knock over some stands at the crossroads or passersby. Accompanied by my jerky breathing over my quick steps.

I had to get there before he left, he had to be there when I got there! He had to !

Just arrived, I returned hastily into the restaurant breathless by distinguishing the strong voices of my friends laughed at a table in the back of the room.

I took the time to catch my breath and approached the table where my friends had fun like crazy.

Most of them were completely drunk: Denki was singing animated animations with Fumikage with Dark Shadow arm in arm, and strangely I wondered how Dark Shadow could have been drunk; Momo trying to stop Iida who was undressing; Minoru stuck above the toilet busy throwing up; Mina and Hanta doing arm wrestling and so on …

It was Ochacco who noticed my presence first, she approached me staggering the face peony red by failing to pick up the ground. Fortunately I caught it without difficulty.

\- Deku ! You could finally come!

Everyone cheered, noting my presence, making me blush with shame. I just sat in my place between Ochacco and Iida. I was served my glass of alcohol and tried to talk to the less drunk of them.

But in truth, I had come to a specific goal that just spent an evening between classmate.

I was looking around for the purpose of my desires but did not see it anywhere.

"I arrived too late," I said to myself, feeling a twinge in my heart.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a door closing noisily and a person pestering. Katchan returned to the room at that time with Minoru clinging to his leg, he was quick to swing in his chair and join his own screaming his displeasure on the latter.

I was laughing when he saw that he had not changed at all since high school. And at the sound of my laugh he turned quickly to me, finally noticing me, he looked embarrassed at his attitude in front of me and I found that cabbage. He resumed, however, countenance and calmly sit down in his seat by being chambered by Eijiro.

I think you noticed it no?

You noticed that I'm in love with Katchan, right?

I am in love with him since the middle of our 2nd year in Yuei.

Or rather, I realized that I was in love with him at the end of that year. I can thank Iida and Ochacco for that because it's thanks to them that I became aware of it.

Basically, I think I've always loved Katchan.

I did not love her lovingly during our childhood but more like a friend because it was the first I had done at the maternal. I also admired him for his confidence in himself and especially because he never gave up in the face of a challenge.

That's what seduced me about him. And that's what still wins me today.

I never dared to tell him because ….

Because it was Katchan simply! I did not know at all how he was going to take it!

If he had rejected me in block, it would have hurt me for nothing so I decided to keep this truth deep inside me.

However, I wondered how went Katchan, how was his life after high school …

… I also admit that I wanted to know if he had anyone in his life.

After all I had no control over his life, he could do what he wanted without me being around.

And although I knew this reality, I could not get it out of my head.

That's why I was so happy to see him again in this affair!

He was surprised to see me, just like me.

He had changed too, and physically he had changed, he had grown up, but despite that I was 3 cm bigger now.

His build had become larger and his square jaw did not contrast at all with his fine features. He had a good deal of his mother's body!

However his character was always the same but it is its charm in a way.

I was extremely disappointed that I could not talk to him any longer during our mission. But Ochacco gave me a chance by organizing this improvised evening!

I was determined to retry my chance to create a bond between us.

Whatever the nature of this link, I just wanted to be part of her life!

So I was happy to be here and he was there. I had no guarantee that he was present but I kept the slight hope that he was there.

At one point, Katchan gets up, holding a pack of cigarettes in his hand, and goes outside.

It was my chance to talk to him privately, I know he will never speak to me if other people are around.

I pretended I wanted to get some fresh air, but Ochacco understood her and gave me a subtle smile. Smile that I just coughed to evacuate my embarrassment before going outside.

Katchan was there staring at the starry sky, letting smoke escape from his thin lips. He turned his face, accompanied by a totally neutral expression, towards me, feeling my presence. I smiled, leaning against the wall next to him and started the discussion.

\- Did you start smoking?

\- Yeah … it relaxes.

\- I thought you refused to touch these "junk" in high school? I said, laughing.

\- We change after high school ok. he answered embarrassed.

\- That is true ! We have almost all changed.

\- And he is the one who goes from shrimp to shrimp dope who says that.

I just laughed at his remark, after all it was true. It was I who had changed the most in the class to the delight of All might.

We talked about everything and nothing without really asking too personal questions. I was happy that we reconciled in 2nd …. Finally I think …

It's easier to talk to each other without trying to fight. We are still fighting but these are things that do not change between us.

\- You have not changed Katchan … let me escape in a whisper.

\- I have to take it how this comment? he said in a threatening tone that foreshadowed his next move.

\- Well, I guess.

\- Yeah that was crazy about you and …

\- I love you like that Katchan.

He froze suddenly, stopping in the middle of a sentence, then grabbing the collar of my white shirt. Our gaze settling in that of the other with great intensity. I offered him a sweet and sincere smile to accompany my remarks.

At the moment I could have been ashamed of what I told him. But I wanted him to know, that he knew that despite what he did in our childhood, that I did not hate him. If we did not have to meet again because I had not managed to renew a link. So I'll just tell him some of my feelings.

He let go of me and then put his back to me, as if he wanted to hide the expression of his face right now. I would have liked to force him to face me but I knew he would not have appreciated my gesture. So I waited for him to calm down and then invited him back to the restaurant seeing his cigarette completely burned by the embers now cold. He jostled me back into the building making me laugh … because … It was as usual.

The evening continued excellently with all the band, alcohol and stupid games were fired. But I had already drowned my discomfort in the taste of this precious liquid, I still did not abuse it otherwise it was impossible for me to go home or keep clear ideas.

Denki and Tenya had fallen off the shirt and sang loudly, in the now empty restaurant as it was late at night, while Kyoka and Mina were swinging green notes over them under the laughter and applause of Fumikage, Mezo and Mashirao completely stuffed.

Suddenly we heard a big bam and we all saw Katchan, his head slumped on the table.

I came directly to him, being supported by Eijiro under the quizzical gaze of others who did not understand what was happening.

\- Hey Katsuki, it's okay! Eijiro said, shaking Katchan.

Katchan got up and his head was completely red, he was completely at the bottom of the hole. Mocking the most drunk of us, especially Iida and Denki who laughed very hard until he choked.

\- Hey, how much glass did you drink Katchan? I asked him

\- I do not know duke! * Hip * he shouted before sprawling on the table.

\- Rhaaa shit! I should have watched him as soon as he had lowered the first two bottles. Eijiro said, tapping his forehead.

\- He is old enough to watch himself. Fumikage replied, putting his hand on Eijiro's shoulder, which had stopped beating his forehead.

\- In this state, in any case, he could not have gone very far. Tsuyu said with his usual expression.

We all looked at each other, and at last we looked at the least in the gas among all of us. And apparently, it was only me to take him home as everyone else was either drunk or had made commitments to bring back the others.

I took the ash at arm's length and we went out together from the restaurant, we crossed the alleyways I had walked down the aisle to finally reach my car where I installed Katchan taking care to attach his belt. I took my seat behind the wheel and entered the address that Eijiro had given me in my GPS.

\- We're going down Katchan. Deku said, taking off my seat belt.

I clung to his shoulder as best as I could while he tightened his grip on my waist, a gesture that embarrassed more than reason but he was far too worried to worry about my condition for the noticed this stupid.

And took the opportunity not to judge me because I'm drunk ok! It's all his fault to tell me such stupid and embarrassing things! I got drunk mouth to forget what he had told me and forgot his image that began to haunt me again … I just forgot to count the glasses that's all.

The doors of the elevator opened on the corridor where the door of my apartment was. In front of it, I searched in my pocket before leaving my keychain to open the door that gave way to the entrance of my home.

Deku took off our shoes and passed between the different rooms of my apartment. I guessed him better than I could to my room where he put me in my bed.

\- Are you okay Katchan? You want something ? this idiot asked me with worry on her face.

\- A glass of water…

\- I bring that right now!

And here he goes in search of my glass of water.

My head is fucking shit … And Deku who's at my house rummaging through my stuff when I can not do anything about it.

The object of my most repressed desires is in my house, this thought gave me the beginnings of the most twisted ideas of each other. But I only took into account the little voice that came out of my heart. A childlike voice that reminded me of Deku strangely.

"Do not let him go," I thought, repeating the words of that little voice.

"If you let him go he will never come back to you again. "

That voice really pissed me off, it did not annoy me just because it was Deku's. She pissed me off, especially because inside my inner, I knew she was right.

However, I did not know how to get out of this strange relationship I had with the nerd.

Because the problem came back in loop because of information that I missed …

What does this idiot think of me?

That's what makes me angry with him, I never know what he really thinks of me!

Deku came back to my room with a glass of water in hand, which he gently gave me. I drank it in one go and once finished I stared Deku in the whites of the eyes that gave me a benevolent smile.

\- It's better ? You want to vomit or anything else.

I was still hot and slightly foggy but it was not the most important at the moment.

For the moment I had another idea in mind …

I moved closer to Deku, sticking almost to him, leaving the limit of a few inches between our lips.

He did not try to deviate from me, but I saw that he was petrified by the surprise at my gesture. His confused expression made me sketch a smile on my face.

\- Do not move especially. I whispered before sealing our lips in a kiss filled with fire.

I licked the entrance of his mouth he opened in front of my tongue impatient to join his twin. I took advantage of our heated exchange for the shot in my bed and then astride his pelvis marked.

I played with his tongue in my languid ball, I heard him emit light moans as he pushed me away from his forearm. He separated us finally leaving a spate of saliva poured along our two mouths.

He was crayfish red and gasping, seeing him like that just made me want to jump on him again. What I tried to do while he tried to keep me away from him by invoking the "to speak"

\- Wait, wait a minute Katchan. he complains.

\- What do you have to whine Deku, it's a problem to take a guy maybe ?! I shouted, trying to unbutton the buttons on his shirt.

\- It's not that but I do not do this stuff with stuffed people.

\- Said rather that the problem is me! I'm not to your taste that's it.

I said that in the tone of the provocation, accompanied by the smile that came with it, while I removed my top under the insistent look of Deku. I had the impression that his eyes burned my skin so much he was focused on my body.

The latter swallowed before reversing the roles by tilting me back to kiss me ardently. Mixing our saliva trying to get the upper hand on one or the other, I let myself get fucked which made me lose my head. He put it, however, late making me groan with frustration.

\- Why do you stop stupid. ?

\- Katchan, before doing that, I want it to be clear between us!

I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

\- You can not just just fuck me and just shut up …

\- I can not do this kind of thing if it concerns you.

Deku looked at me intently, his desire was palpable but he was still holding back. If it could help him achieve my ultimate fantasy then be.

\- Hurry up !

He seemed to hesitate a moment before finally launching.

\- What am I to you ?

\- I hate you.

\- Do you sleep with someone you hate?

I chilled on his comment, it was not for me to say! The message is not clear or what? I want to sleep with you!

\- Listen … started the green. I do not want to have a simple one-night relationship with you. I do not want to have an unhealthy relationship either. So tell me what you feel for me … Please …

Deku stared at me with determination after saying these words, but that did not change my mind. And that he saw it, he made me his famous pout of when we were small then pulled on my leg to stick me his erection emerging between my legs before melting on my lips with greed.

I let myself be snatched by his greedy lips as I felt his hands slid on my naked torso busy teasing my chair buttons. I uttered grunts under her gentle teasing caresses starting to excite me more than reason. Surely because my fantasies were busy superimposed on reality. Seeing that I began to lose my breath, he left my mouth to go down lick my already hard nipple.

Shit … it was fucking nice …

Feeling his breath on my skin seemed to burn me and was finally slipping down my hips.

"Hurry up shit! I thought intently.

However, I did not feel anything … nothing at all.

I stared at Deku who was staring at me, this cunt had dared to stop there while I was finally in action! But what is he crazy about?

\- But you're stupid or what ?! Do not you see how I want it?

\- I want you to say it before.

\- What are you talking about ?

\- Say what you feel for me.

\- I already have you I just want to fuck!

\- I would not settle for such a simple answer Katchan. Give me a real answer, otherwise I will not satisfy you

He accompanied the gestures to speech by starting to knead my erect member making me utter sonorous complaints. I hate that we play on my weaknesses and he knows it connards but strangely it does not displease me from him.

I resumed my spirits and began my coming out so that we finally finish this torture.

\- Ok, I'll say it! I hate your stupid niai smile sticking on your stupid face! I hate the fact that you always worry about me! I hate the fact that you are taller than me by 3 cm! And the thing that annoys me the most is that you have fun provoking me with all this!

I had emptied my bag and met Deku's big eyes again, I felt my cheeks blush at their sight. He said nothing and it made what I had to say even more embarrassing. So I turned on my alter and blinded his eyes so he would not see my reddened face. Deku put his forearms in front of his face to protect himself from the smoke and shouted for me to calm down. But I did not care about his opinion and continued my ride before he grabbed my grips forcefully to prevent me from hiding. I stare to see his eyes rest on me who then lit up before he throws himself in my arms laughing.

\- What are you laughing at? I shouted in panic.

\- You're just too adorable Katchan! he said in a tone much too enthusiastic.

His comment did not please me, me "adorable" frankly? I'm going to show him how adorable I am!

I straddled him and imprisoned his lips once again before pulling his hard member out of his underpants to stick to mine and started masturbating us together.

He finally presented me three of his finger in front of my mouth that I hastened to lick. It was not long, either, to insert the first one in my intimacy making me emit a little ralle of pleasure. I told him to hurry to put the second and third fingers, order he followed gently for my greatest pleasure. And while he made the movements of the chisel in my den, I took the opportunity to leave him some mark of bites or reddish lollipops.

Feeling finally ready, I detached my lips hers and presented his imposing member at my entrance just waiting for him. And out of the question of procrastination, I made it back with a sharp blow in me making me arch despite myself to the back.

\- Are you okay Katchan? Deku worried directly.

\- Do not worry … I manage … I replied weakly.

It was weird, it was not the first time I did it, I felt I had gained in sensitivity since the last time. I'm sure that's still the fault of this idiot Deku!

I took a few seconds to get used to his presence and then I started to move hips. With each movement of kidney, Deku grumbled more and more which made me rather proud of the effect that I made him. I was panting too, feeling his member throbbing inside me.

\- You do not know how to do better than that the nerds? I asked insolently.

He seemed twisted to my comment and looked at me now with a new glow in the eyes, a sensual glow in the eyes.

It made me rocked again one last time on the back pushing his member even deeper letting me escape a sigh of ease but also a grunt frustrated.

\- Wait wait wait! I cried

\- What …? he asked me in a muffled breath

\- I have never been below!

\- I'm sorry Katchan … I really can not hold back …

Hardly said that he began more abrupt and precise movements in search of my sensitive point. He held my wrists to prevent me from rebelling but I took my foot too much to fight back in front of his passion.

Suddenly I felt a flash of pleasure running through my body in a blazing assault, Deku had just found my prostate. I asked him to go faster, I planted my nails in the sheets facing the severity of the blows lavished. I brought my lover's face closer to mine and kissed him again to silence our moans.

I lost myself under the wave of pleasure that invaded me and ordered to Deku always went stronger and further.

Unfortunately I arrived soon to my limit but it was out of the question that I come before Deku! I excited him a little so that he came faster, I felt then his hips trying to get away from me. However, I held it firmly with my legs wrapped around her waist.

\- Ka-Katchan … I'll come … he sighed.

\- C- … Come in …

I felt one last time contracted before coming inside me, I came a second after spread my seed on our two bellies.

We had finished but I still felt his member throbbing slightly in me as I heard his jerky breath in the hollow of my ear.

We caught our breath after this animal exchange, Deku pulled the blanket over us and we fell into the world of sleep.

The next day when I woke up, I saw my Deku next to me. He was sleeping with one of his arms around my waist.

"That idiot will arrive late for work if he does not wake up. "

I played with one of his locks of hair before he woke up and he looks at me with his sweet smile.

\- Hello. he said half-way down the drain.

\- Yo. I answered simply.

\- Did you sleep well ?

\- Apart from the fact that you gave me too hot under the duvet … mouais.

He smiled at my remark, really strange this guy, and buried his head in my chest where he deposited a light cold kiss that gave me chills at the touch of my hot skin.

\- Do not you have a job? I said, ignoring his attitude.

\- Yes.

\- You should go then.

\- I have something to ask you first.

I raised an eyebrow pretending not to understand, he just smiled at my expression of total confusion. He caressed my cheek gently while staring at me with his soft eyes before declaring:

\- Leave with me Katchan.

 **END**


End file.
